


После матча

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Карасуно снова побеждают
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	После матча

Матч «Карасуно — Инаризаки» Ойкава досматривает уже на пороге дома, возвращаясь с пробежки, — не удержался и снова включил трансляцию, хотя был уверен, что все уже закончилось, даже наушники из кармана не достал. Но нет: та же площадка, те же подачи и пасы Тобио-чана и вновь вырванная на дополнительных очках победа. Видимо, иначе Карасуно просто не умеют.

Ойкава скалится зло и весело, прячет телефон, быстро стаскивает кроссовки в прихожей и, перескакивая через две ступеньки, взбегает по лестнице к своей комнате, распахивает дверь.

Ивайзуми замирает с протянутой к мышке рукой — похоже, только что закрыл окно с трансляцией из Токио.

— Ну что, хорошо побегал?

— Отлично. — Ойкава показывает пальцами "викторию", второй рукой расстегивая молнию на мастерке.

— И чего тебе не сиделось, посмотрели бы вместе и пошли, — Ивайзуми потягивается, продолжая сидеть на напольном стуле. — Угадай, кто победил?

— Да уж точно не Карасуно. — Ойкава фыркает.

— Да уж точно они. Кагеяма молодец. Ни за что не поверю, что ты не знал.

— Откуда? Я только вернулся, — Ойкава уверен, что у него получается совершенно убедительно, не прикопаешься. Но у Ивайзуми, наверное, в голове радар, настроенный на его мысли — ничем другим он не может объяснить, как тому всегда удается так легко их читать.

— Во время следующего матча Карасуно опять бегать пойдешь?

— Посмотрим. Не менять же из-за них планы?

Ойкава оставляет мастерку на вешалке, ощущая спиной подозрительный взгляд, и тянется к шортам, но Ивайзуми успевает подойти раньше, запускает теплые руки под резинку легинсов, прижимается пахом к заднице.

— Фетишист. — Ойкава усмехается, но слегка выгибает поясницу и потирается ягодицами о его твердый член.

Ивайзуми часто возбуждается от матчей, азарта и адреналина, неважно, играет сам или смотрит. А Ойкава чувствует после пробежки неожиданную легкость, кажется, еще столько же смог бы пробежать, не останавливаясь, — как будто не узнал об очередной победе соперника, а понял для себя что-то, нашел цель.

— Только родители скоро придут, — предупреждает он, — долго не получится.

Ивайзуми кивает: ему, скорее всего, тоже хочется быстро.

Тело еще разгоряченное, и прохладный воздух приятно касается влажной от пота кожи. Пока Ивайзуми стягивает свои штаны, Ойкава опускается на неубранный с утра футон, прогибается, подгребает под голову подушку для удобства и довольно выдыхает.

— Смотри, не засни там.

— А это уж от тебя зависит, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми устраивается позади, шуршит упаковкой презерватива и выдавливает смазку. Ойкава лениво прислушивается к его возне и невольно вздрагивает, когда ко входу прижимается холодная и скользкая головка. Ивайзуми входит медленно, его руки перебираются выше, массируют плечи и спину, и Ойкава расслабляется под этими прикосновениями, впускает.

Ойкаве кажется, что он действительно мог бы заснуть от этих плавных, неторопливых движений снаружи и внутри, но Ивайзуми не дает ему на это времени: почувствовав, что он уже привык к проникновению, последний раз сжимает сильными пальцами плечи, распрямляется и сдвигает руки на бедра.

— Все, теперь просыпайся и держись.

Толчки Ивайзуми сильные и глубокие — такие, что Ойкава хватается за края футона, чтобы не уезжать каждый раз вперед. От первых рывков изнутри снова окатывает тянущей болью, но с каждым новым движением она становится все менее заметной, постепенно затихает. Ойкаве нравится этот переход от боли к удовольствию, когда мышцы растягиваются и принимают, и нравится чувствовать Ивайзуми в себе, как будто они сразу становятся с ним одним целым.

Ойкава уже активно подается навстречу, зажимаясь, чтобы удержать Ивайзуми подольше, когда в голову приходит идея.

— Ива-чан? Остановись ненадолго, — просит он, пытаясь оглянуться. Тот по инерции толкается еще раз, потом замирает, тяжело дыша.

— Ну что теперь?

— Я хочу перевернуться.

Ивайзуми вздыхает, но все-таки вытаскивает член и немного отодвигается, давая место для маневра. Пустота внутри теперь кажется неприятной, Ивайзуми, судя по виду, тоже не рад.

— Договорились же, что времени мало, — ворчит он.

— Все равно. Хочу тебя видеть. — Ойкава наконец переворачивается на спину и тянется навстречу, раздвигая ноги. Довольный стон, когда Ивайзуми снова входит в него, звучит приглушенно из-за поцелуя.

Целоваться с Ивайзуми здорово. Ойкава обхватывает его руками и ногами, притискиваясь как можно ближе. Он легко замечает момент, когда движения становятся короткими и быстрыми — значит, уже скоро, — трется членом о лежащего сверху Ивайзуми, пытаясь кончить без рук, одновременно с ним, но, конечно, опять не успевает. Поэтому просто смотрит, как распахиваются его глаза, чувствует, как он ненадолго задерживает дыхание, когда кончает.

Ивайзуми доводит его до оргазма, привычно водя по члену крепко сжатым кулаком и резко вставляя в задницу пальцы по самые костяшки. Кончая, Ойкава жмурится и старается не кричать, хотя очень хочется.

— Все, иди в душ. — Полежать вместе подольше тоже хочется, но уже через пару минут Ивайзуми одной рукой тянется к коробке с салфетками, а другой начинает мягко подпихивать его к краю футона.

— Фу, как грубо, Ива-чан, — вяло отзывается Ойкава, но все-таки поднимается и, как был, раздетый, направляется из комнаты.

— Может, оденешься? Вдруг твои родители вернутся?

— Да ладно, успею, — отмахивается он, но домашнюю одежду на всякий случай берет.

Судя по звукам в прихожей, родители появляются, едва Ойкава захлопывает за собой дверь ванной.

После возвращения из душа в комнате его встречают аккуратно заправленный футон и Ивайзуми, с приличным видом сидящий за столом с учебником в руках. Окно приоткрыто, и запах секса уже почти не ощущается.

— Опять убирать за нами приходится мне.

— Все равно лучше, чем если бы мои родители застали тебя здесь без штанов, согласись? — Ойкава смеется и садится позади него на пол, обнимая за плечи. — Ты, кстати, не тот учебник взял — этот с прошлого года.

— Какая разница. — Ивайзуми фыркает от сдерживаемого смеха и прислоняется к нему спиной. — Решил что-то? А то пришел ты явно в лучшем настроении, чем уходил.

— Да так, просто подумал, что ничего не закончилось с этим проигрышем на отборочных. Будут еще и Токио, и Ушивака с Тобио-чаном. Мы еще победим.

— Так давно же обсуждали.

— Ну да. А теперь я вдруг действительно это понял.

— Значит, все-таки смотрел матч? — Ивайзуми насмешливо щурится.

— Неважно, — Ойкава отмахивается и поскорее меняет скользкую тему: — Ты же хотел позаниматься вместе? Вот и давай заниматься.

Они уже знают, в какой университет будут поступать, оба собираются играть дальше. У них обязательно все получится — Ойкава уверен в этом.


End file.
